


Burning Rubber

by insectcondo



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Implied Ship, M/M, Smoking, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insectcondo/pseuds/insectcondo
Summary: What starts as a simple conversation about cars, Benrey and Tommy get convinced in the idea of street racing, much to Gordon's disdain.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Bubby & Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Bad Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Will post the second part soon - and the actual race commences, I just wanted to put something up right now because it has been a while. Real short chapter, just sort of setting the scene and what's going to go forth.

Tommy Coolatta was in the breakroom when Benrey entered. The tall, lanky scientist was trying to come up with a decision on what soda to have for lunch. Benrey stood by the wall and pretended to read the memos on the billboards in his coworker's awful handwriting.

Tommy pressed the button corresponding to the flavour he wanted, then loaded his quarters in. Then a clunk as the soda came through the dispenser. Tommy turned around as he popped the tab and the carbonated pressure released with a fizz. 

"Oh hi, Benrey, can you read those?" Tommy went to stand behind Benrey and squinted and cocked his head at the billboards. Still not legible. 

"Huh?" Benrey looked up like he had come out of a daze. Then, he said in a lower voice, "I found out what fucking Feetman drives, you would not believe this shit."

Tommy's face lit up, the soda momentarily forgotten in his hand. "What does he drive, Benrey?"

"A fucking Pontiac Vibe, bro."

Tommy took a sip from the soda, and at that precise moment, a frazzled Gordon Freeman walked in, his HEV suit making his footsteps clunk. He was holding a coffee that had steam coming from the plastic lid. 

Benrey started to hum, and blue energy poured from his open mouth, coating the air around him. 

"OH! I can read this!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly, "Blue means it's good to see you :)"

"Look, that's great, Tommy, but there's something I gotta get to in here," Gordon was clearly impatient and in a hurry, he was fidgety with fingers drumming on the left bicep of the HEV suit, making a dull metallic sound. 

"You don't have to be rude, bro," Benrey was standing directly in front of Gordon, preventing him from being able to go anywhere. "You drive a fuckin' Pontiac Vibe, like what are you some kind of loser?"

Gordon was beyond frustrated now. "WHO CARES WHAT I DRIVE BENREY?" He let out a half sigh-half groan. "I missed the memo that stated today is pick on Gordon day."

"Mr. Freeman, Pontiac Vibes are just really bad cars!" Tommy stated, still standing by the soda machine. 

"You too, Tommy? You are ganging up on me?" Gordon took a sip of the coffee, forgetting it was hot, and then hissed as his scalded his tongue. 

"Damn, that wasn't very smart, you have to be careful, that coffee's hot," Benrey antagonized Gordon. 

"You know what, just fuck off."

"Mr. Freeman, I got my mechanic's licence from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, I know a lot of things about cars, I edit the articles about cars, so I think I know everything that's in Wikipedia about cars, Mr. Freeman."

"Did-did you just say you got your mechanic's license from Wikipedia?"

"Yeah."

"That's not... I don't think that's a thing."

Gordon sighed and glanced at the clock over the bulletin board. 

"So, Tommy what do you drive?"

"I drive a Shelby Mustang. It has a 760 horsepower engine and 625 pound-feet of torque!" 

"I have... no idea what that means."

"It goes fast, Mr. Freeman. Do you want to race?"

"Tommy, did you just challenge me to a street race? Buddy, I'm not going to race you. Jesus Christ."

Benrey glanced up. "Huh?" He stared into space for a minute before he remembered what he was saying, "I'll race you, Tommy, but be prepared to lose."

Gordon had resigned and sighed again. "So, uh if you guys are planning to street race, where? Because do remember that we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Have you ever seen a map, before, Gordo?"

"Of course I have seen a map!"

"Mr. Freeman, I want to go to Vegas!"


	2. Till The Wheels Fall Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Till your enemies are crushing on my homies" - Home Run / Shawn Wasabi.
> 
> The whole science team arrived in Las Vegas. Gordon is still not thrilled. Is there something between Benrey and Tommy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house, we don't infantilize Tommy. Building up the scene and vibe.

Las Vegas, Nevada 

Somehow Gordon had been convinced to drive the twelve hours to Vegas with the rest of the science team. He wasn't sure how he got roped into this, only had a feeling this was a very bad decision. 

Benrey had given him the address of a hotel. He was tempted to disregard it, but something in him made him add the address to his GPS.  
He was very tired and just about every part of him ached.

He pulled into the parking garage connected to the hotel and navigated around the sharp turns. A sea of concrete held up by pillars of concrete, just like every other parking garage on the planet. He turned carefully checking his blind spots as he drove down to the very bottom, turning in a tight spiral. 

Finally, he noticed there were empty parking spots down here, so he downshifted, and circled a bit before he spotted a place with enough clearance, and then he put the car into reverse and backed into the spot, correcting the wheel, and checking his blind spots to make sure he had enough room. Finally, he put his SUV in park and engaged the parking brake.

There was a yellow mustang idled, the headlights forming weird spotlights on the car in front of it. Tommy was sitting on the ground, leaned up against the front wheel and the hood, his legs straight out in front of him. Benrey was sitting on the hood of the car. Both of them chatting excitedly. 

Gordon cleared his throat as he neared, not sure why he felt so awkward. 

"Oh, hello, Mr. Freeman, glad you made it!" Tommy took a drag on a cigarette that he was holding between his thumb and forefinger and angled his head to blow the smoke away from Gordon.

"Tommy, you smoke?"

"Yeah, sometimes it's good for when soda makes me see too fast. It stops that."

Benrey slid off the hood, he was wearing a blue windbreaker, unzipped to reveal a black shirt underneath. He was still wearing his security helmet, and boots. 

"Thought you got lost, Feetman," Benrey took a drag on his own cigarette, and then turned and tossed the cigarette box back to Tommy who pocketed it in the breast pocket of his flannel. 

"Can you not call me Feetman?" Gordon knew that nothing would ever stop Benrey when he got something in his head.  
Benrey got closer, blew smoke directly in his face then walked off.  
"Nah."

Tommy watched him go, his eyes following until he opened the door to the stairs and was out of sight. 

"Mr. Freeman, Benrey is just so cool!" Tommy sighed. He stood up and stretched his back like a cat. Tommy was wearing an orange and blue flannel button-down, a red bandana around his neck, and an orange toque. He was also wearing red Converse.

"Uh. Huh...." Gordon clearly didn't know how to respond. So he didn't say anything. 

At that moment an ancient Buick recklessly took a corner too fast and Gordon jumped out of the way. The car parked, after hitting a parking car and making the alarm go off. The driver door open and Bubby came out. He raised his arms triumphantly. Coomer came out of the passenger's door.

"Nice driving, Dr Bubby," Dr Coomer said enthusiastically. 

"NO! NOT NICE DRIVING. YOU HIT A PARKED CAR, YOU IDIOT," Gordon yelled in exasperation. 

"Now, Gordon, Bubby has five driver's licenses. He's clearly a professional," Coomer defended him.

"YOU CAN'T GET FIVE LICENSES. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Hello Gordon!"

"Yes, hello."

Gordon, shaking his head, found the door with the stairs, and climbed them two at a time, already knowing this was going to be a disaster. He could faintly hear screaming from below and he urged himself to climb faster. 

When he checked into the hotel, he found him looking up at the nearly endless ceiling. The floors were white marble and everything gleamed enough to blind. He didn't think he ever stayed in anywhere so glamorous. Then again, he hadn't been to Vegas before.  
He had to take the elevator up to the third floor, and when he entered, Benrey was standing against the wall, as if waiting for him.

"Sup, bro?"

The elevator had a mirror glass ceiling and Gordon looked up and saw his own reflection and exchanged a tired expression with himself. 

"Hey Benrey."

"Are you joining the race?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you drive a bucket."

"Look, it's not that bad!"

"Then race, bro."

"ITS NOT A RACE CAR!"

"Fine. Whatever. You can be that person at the end who declares the winner."

The elevator opened at the floor and Benrey left, ending the conversation. Gordon knowing he didn't have a say one way or the other.  
He left the elevator and checked his room on his card key. 302. He followed the signs with intervals of numbers until he found the right room.

He inserted the card key, the lock lit green then there was a click and he pulled the handle down and entered.


	3. Chevy Ridin' High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving to Dunkin' Donuts, and Bubby stole a Porche, race is soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight slow-burn between benrey and tommy. I like writing this a little at a time like this. Really makes it that much more exciting. i didnt write gordon in this chapter because perspective change

The next day Tommy tossed his keys to Benrey who caught them one-handed. He lovingly trailed a fingertip along the hood of his blue Honda Civic Type R as he walked over to Tommy's yellow Mustang. It had black racing stripes running along the hood and over the body. 

Benrey slid into the Mustang's front seat, then rolled down the window and put his own keys into Tommy's hands, who smiled at them.   
"Where we meeting up at?"

"Uh," Tommy hesitated as he thought, "Dunkin' Donuts. I saw one as we were coming along this way. We could stop there."

"I just wanna test this baby," Benrey patted the steering wheel affectionately. 

Tommy grinned. "Have fun, Benrey, she's a lot of fun to drive, you would not believe how well she handles."

Benrey shook his head sideways as if measuring what Tommy said, "I drive a Civic, bro, I think I might win in the handling, anyway, she got a name?" He leaned down to adjust the seat, pushing it closer to the pedals, then fixed the mirrors. Tommy was so much taller than him it took a good five minutes to adjust everything to his - much smaller - height.

"Her name is Jolly Rancher," Tommy said matter-factly. "What's your car's name?"

"Sex Machine," Benrey with a smirk riding upon his face. Tommy burst out laughing so hard he had tears running from his eyes. He pushed Benrey's helmet over his eyes and Benrey swatted him away, laughter in his eyes. Their hands accidentally brushed and they both looked away, embarrassed. 

Benrey gave a nod and a wave as he rolled the window up, not able to remove the slight smile tugging at his lips, though.

Tommy waved empathically as he got into Benrey's car which was parked right in front. 

Benrey sat parked, waiting for Tommy to get ready. He pulled out his phone, set it to Bluetooth, and loaded up his playlist. 

He watched Tommy pull out of the parking spot, and then he disengaged the parking brake, and hit the gas, and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as the car revved and made a satisfying engine noise before he upshifted and cruised out of the parking spot behind Tommy.

Hanging from the rearview mirror was a cartoon animal offering a big smile. Benrey didn't really know what it was but thought it was kind of cute. The car smelt of leather and vaguely of dog, and he thought of Tommy taking Sunkist for long car-rides and that thought made him smile a little bit.

He rolled down the window, and let the wind fill the cabin as he accelerated and upshifted. He then leaned out the window and hummed in pink which turned blue. It lingered outside the car, hanging in the air. 

Benrey watched Tommy who remained in front of him put his blinkers on, and so he slid his on. He looked up and realized the Dunkin' Donuts was right there. He entered the parking lot and circled while he downshifted and parked right next to his Civic. 

He rolled the window up, put the car in park and engaged the parking brake. Then he got out and locked the car with the fob. 

Tommy got off his car and stood up to his full height and Benrey was again awed at how tall this dude was. Hopefully, he had head space in his car, he never had to think about things like that.

Tommy ran over and threw his arms around Benrey, who not expecting that, stiffened awkwardly, and put his hands in his windbreaker pockets.

"Oh Benrey, thank you for trusting me with your car. I had a fun time, your right, she does handle well!" 

Tommy let go and cocked his head at Benrey.

"Was that okay, Benrey?"

Benrey, still frozen, just nodded, more enthusiastically than he normally would. He had a slight grin on his face and was rubbing the material lining his pockets with fervor.   
He found his voice finally (even though it was only a few seconds, to him, it felt like hours).

"Sweet car, bro. Your right, she drives really nice. Accelerates like sick shit," he wolf-whistled. Tommy laughed and almost keeled over on the pavement there. 

They sat on the hoods of their cars in the Dunkin' Donuts parking lot.

"Hey, does that shit work?" Benrey asked as Tommy started to chug his third soda.

"Soda making you see faster? Yeah! I can enter another dimension if I drink enough soda."

"Nice, hand me one."

It was then that a Porche Taycan entered the parking lot at a reckless speed, then drifted into a turn, and then parked like that, just in the middle of the parking lot.

"Bro, that was sick," Benrey commented flatly as he took a sipped from the soda.

The car door opened and Bubby came out yelling, he saw Benrey and Tommy and fast-walked towards them.

"I now have the fucking best car," He declared, pointing at the mess of a parking job he did.

"Bro sick, where did you get it?"

"I stole it!" Bubby said loudly, incredibly proud of himself

"I don't think stealing cars is such a good idea, especially such a flashy car such as the Porche you're driving. You could get caught."

"NO ONE CAN CATCH ME, MOTHERFUCKER," Bubby challenged.

"Hey - d-don't be mean to Tommy," Benrey said.

Bubby pretended not to notice and turned around to make sure the car was still there. It was.

"Where the fuck are we even racing?"

"Downtown. The Strip. Tonight. 9 pm."

"You fucking got it, motherfucker."

Then Bubby got back into his car and sped off.


	4. Burn Baby Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubby up to his classic Bubby antics, Tommy gets overstimulated and the race has to be delayed as the chaos passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i publish very quickly so if you're following this fic, you don't have to wait long. 
> 
> ALSO PS. If you draw fanart of this fic I will love u forever. my tumblr is subwaystation. @ me in ur art

It was a little after eight-thirty when Gordon got a text from Benrey. The text included a map with a circled area and a message. Gordon assumed the circled area was the race route. 

"do u want 2 be at the front or the end, bro?"

"I guess the end."

"nice thx. starts at 9pm"

Gordon downloaded the Google Map route to his phone so he could put it into his old-school GPS, without needing to rely on the internet.  
As he was driving, he spotted Coomer at the side of the road, and he slowed and stopped. 

"Help me, Gordon, it appears I am having transmission issues," Coomer said although his blank look gave no hint that he was troubled by what was happening.

"ARGH, I'm sorry Coomer I don't know shit about cars."

"Gordon, if you leave me here, guilt will eat you alive."

Gordon gripped the steering wheel and hesitated for a moment. 

"Fine, get in, door's unlocked."

Coomer slid into the passenger side and did up the seatbelt.

"Now Gordon, it's important that we get a move on."

"Right. OK." 

Gordon put the car back into drive, pulled off the shoulder and back onto the road. 

Tommy Coolatta, Benrey and Bubby had arrived at the starting point. It was now a little after nine pm. It was dark but illuminated by the neon jungle around them - since after all - Vegas is more exciting at night. 

They all lined their cars up, then there was a shot fired in the air which was the signal and there was an intense sound of revving engines for a minute. They all hit the gas at the same time, but Bubby in his Porche shot ahead first with unreal speed. 

Benrey accelerated, watching his mirrors carefully to be aware of his blind spots as he took corners. Tommy's mustang came along beside so they were neck and neck. 

Benrey nodded, then realized Tommy was motioning something frantically so he rolled down his window. 

"Benrey I heard an explosion," Tommy yelled over the engines.

"Oh. Fuck." Realization dawned on Benrey as he rolled up the window. He saw the rain of sparks and had to pull over. Tommy pulled over beside him.

Tommy got out and got into Benrey's car. 

"Benrey, do you think that was -"

"Oh. Yeah. I have zero doubts."

"Do you think he's safe?"

"Something tells me he will be just fine."

They had to sit there and wait for the flames to clear, although they couldn't tell what had exploded. The awful racket of emergency vehicles filled the air. Benrey turned the volume up on the music. 

"Strangely beautiful, huh?" Benrey turned to look at Tommy but noticed he was freaking out. Benrey slid his seatbelt off so he could lean in closer. Tommy started to convulse.   
Benrey leaned over his seat and used his sweet voice to try and calm him down. 

"It's okay, Tommy. You're safe - I'll - I'll keep you safe, Tommy."

Benrey leaned over Tommy and popped the glove box. He dug around until he found a large plastic Tangle - one of those stim toys that snakes around but you can take off the segments. He handed it to Tommy and rifled under the seat for a bottle of orange Sunkist - which he also handed to Tommy. 

Tommy immediately focused on the Tangle, and sipped from the soda. 

Benrey reached behind him and pulled out the windshield visor he had under the driver's seat and went about covering the windshield from inside. He thought for a minute and changed the playlist for one he saved of softer less stimulating music.

"Is this good, bro?" 

He unlocked his phone and texted Gordon about the delay.   
He locked his phone and put it back.

"Benrey, thank you so much," Tommy seemed okay now.

"Something get to you man?"

"There was too much happening at once, I felt like my brain was frying."

"No, I gotchu. I get it. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah. I should have expected it, honestly, but it was so overwhelming."

"Bro, this throws a wrench in everything. This is so fucking disappointing."

Benrey rolled down his window and stuck his head out to see if anything cleared up. It seemed good to go. He took the windshield cover off slowly, looking behind it before folding it and putting it back under the seat. 

"You ready to go on?" Benrey asked.

"Yeah, I should be okay now, thanks again for that. Oh, should I leave this in here?" Tommy held the Tangle in one open hand.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Doesn't hurt to be prepared." Tommy tossed it back into the glove box. 

"OK bye! Good luck!" Tommy leaned over and left a kiss on Benrey's cheek before he climbed out of the car and back into his own.   
Benrey didn't freeze up this time, his heart was steadily pounding in his chest, but his brain didn't blank. He gave Tommy a wink before sliding back on his seatbelt and turning on the ignition. 

Gordon was sitting in the dark in his Pontiac Vibe, Dr. Coomer rattling off the same nonsense lines - when he noticed the explosion in the distance.   
He leaned forward unable to believe his eyes. What was that?

"Oh, I do believe Dr. Bubby's mission was a success!" Coomer said enthusiastically.

"WHAT MISSION?"

"Gordon, I don't mean to alarm you, but I feel like -"

"Like WHAT?"

"Hello Gor-"

His phone vibrated and he unlocked it and read the brief text from Benrey.

"race delay. had 2 stop due 2 explosion. bubby disqualified."

Bubby took a corner too fast and then got lost. Instead of trying to remember which roads were in the route, he decided to make a short cut, which ended up being an industrial parkway. Instead of U-turning or turning another way out - he floored it, cackling the entire way. 

He drove the car through the entire plant, running over a vat of chemicals and making the car engine explode and taking out the entire plant.   
He ran around screaming as he was on fire. He was fine in a few minutes. 

Hearing sirens around him, he picked a car at random, a Hyundai Accent and turned into it, then slipped into the driver's seat and floored it the other way, right before the first responders got there.


	5. All Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unhinged Tommy time

Tommy was still a little shaky, he didn't take bright lights or loud sounds very well - and it was a good thing he was pulled over and not driving while he was overstimulated - but thinking about that was not helping any.

He turned up the volume on the song playing "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows," by Leslie Gore and hummed along to it trying to focus instead on the warm feeling the song gave him.

He was waiting now at the final waiting place when Benrey's Civic pulled up beside him. They rolled down their windows and Benrey stuck his head out to make sure their wheels were even. He motioned for Tommy to back up a little bit, then got out of the car and checked things himself. 

Tommy was drumming his hands on the steering wheel. Finally, Benrey gave the thumbs up, got back into his car, then Tommy watched Benrey get his seat belt on and they hit the gas at the same time. 

Benrey had a slight lead and drifted into a turn causing Tommy to have to break in advance to avoid a collision. He saw from the sweet voice Benrey yelled out the window that he did that on purpose. 

Tommy put the gas pedal to the floor, sweat dripping down his face from pure adrenaline. Benrey tried the trick again, but Tommy already saw it coming and sailed past him, two wheels on a curb. 

The sweet voice out the window turned red and Tommy stuck his middle finger up to his rearview mirror. 

He had to really focus now since Benrey could come from anywhere. He snaked between side streets at a dangerous speed - people screaming and running out of the way as his Mustang flew. 

Looking in his rear-view mirror, what he thought was Benrey coming up - was actually a cop - and sirens flooded his vision. 

Panicked, Tommy slowed and pulled over. The cop came over and Tommy shot him in the face several times with the pistol he had in his car and fell limp with a thud.   
"That was all instinct," he whispered to himself, heart pounding.

Not knowing what else to do, he pulled back onto the road and accelerated. Google map said from his phone his destination was getting closer. He focused on that. He turned and upshifted in a daze. 

As he was getting closer Benrey came out of nowhere and started to gain on him. In a fit of nervous energy, Tommy floored it and managed to drift into a donut past the finish line as Benrey arrived. 

Tommy got out of his Mustang, the back bumper had come loose and was dragging on the ground. He was shaking violently, still had the gun in his hand, and was breathing heavily. A little bit of blood was sprayed on his clothes and face, as well as covered the door to his car. 

Nobody knew what to say to Tommy finishing the race in such a mess

"Well, you won, Tommy," Gordon finished lamely. 

"IT WAS ALL INSTINCT, I PROMISE," Tommy yelled. 

"I don't know how to respond to that!" Gordon replied.

"I think Tommy killed someone," Coomer said matter-of-factly.

"Nice, man," Benrey said. "Who?"

"It was a cop," Tommy shrugged.

"OH FUCK YEAH, HIGH FIVE BRO," Benrey stuck his hand out and Tommy slapped it, which brought a grin to his face.

"Wait. Wait. You. SHOT A COP?" Gordon was in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, they pulled me over."

"Damn look at fucken unhinged Tommy," Benrey said proudly.

"Tommy, we could. Be manhunted now," Gordon sat down on the ground and rested his head between his knees.

"I wouldn't worry about that, bro, think there's bigger fish to fry," Benrey shrugged.

"What could you possibly MEAN by that?" Gordon asked.

"Did you forget that uh Bubby almost blew up Las Vegas? I think that uh. They'll be busy for a while."

"Implying he was caught?"

"I said no motherfucker would catch me, and I proved myself right," said a familiar voice and all eyes shifted to Bubby who was just standing behind Gordon.

"How long have you been standing there," Gordon asked warily.

"Mmm I have no fucking idea," Bubby shot back.

"Right. Of Course," Gordon resigned.

"Dr. Bubby, Excellent work," Coomer said.

"Professor"

"Doctor"

"Professor"

Bubby turned to Tommy. "Wow, you looked fucked up. What happened to you?"

Gordon groaned, "Look, guys, I don't really want to be involved in this Grand Theft Auto anymore, okay."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just getting started," Bubby said smugly.

Gordon began hitting his head on the rocks on the ground.

They decided to camp for the night. Empty desert overlooking the city and endless sky. Bubby lit a bonfire and proceeded to light himself on fire and run around screaming for five minutes. 

Gordon had brought snacks, and no one said shit about his ugly vehicle as he brought out a couple of coolers. One was filled with soda in ice, the other had food (sandwiches, hot dogs, and what not).

Coomer ate shrapnel from Tommy's car commenting on how his power is growing, then he bounded into the sky, and when he came down, he created a small crater in the ground.   
"I want to go to space," Bubby commented with a frown as Coomer ascended. 

"You gotta teach me how to do that one day," he said when Coomer came back down.

"That's impossible!" Coomer responded. "But, there is something you can do that I can't."

"Oh? Wait. Don't fucking tell me I don't want to explode, I'll find out for myself," Bubby sneered.

Tommy was sitting cross-legged by the fire, roasting hot dog and marshmallows. Benrey stood behind him and touched his shoulder to get his attention. 

"Hey bro," he said as he squatted beside him, the flames reflecting off his helmet. 

Tommy was still shaking and Benrey put an arm around him to steady him. 

"Benrey, I - I think. I'm a bad uh person now," Tommy stared into the flames.

"What? You know what I think?"

"Hm?"

"You really seemed alive, bro. It's okay to like.... um, break out of what's expected of you."

"It was all instinct! I was scared, I thought I was going to die," Tommy started hyperventilating and crying. 

"Shhhh," Benrey pulled him into him and Tommy rested his head on Benrey's chest. "You didn't die. In fact, you won. Besides, the danger is um only part of it, bro. It's a thrill."

Tommy sniffled. "Like a - a - like a rollercoaster?"

"Do you like rollercoasters?"

"Yeah!"

"Then, yeah, like a rollercoaster, bro. The danger is more real and shit, instead of... contained in a um track, but the same concept, yeah,"

Benrey continued to hold Tommy as they gazed into the flames.

Bubby had stepped in the fire and was again running around screaming.


End file.
